Obarvi svět
by arabeska-czech
Summary: Czech translation of french original Colore le Monde by xLostInTheSun. With her kind permission.


**Obarvi svět**

**Colore le Monde**

**Autor**: xLostInTheSun

**Překlad**: arabeska

**Beta**: elbi

**Povolení** **k** **překladu**: Ano

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je xLostInTheSun. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku.

**Slovo překladatelky**: Moje francouzské poprvé! :))

oOo

„To, co děláš, je moc hezké."

Dean sebou škubl a upustil štětec do trávy. Zelená vstřebala odstín temně červené, jako by někomu ukáplo na zem trochu krve.

„Och, omlouvám se, nechtěla jsem tě vyděsit."

„Nevyděsila, jenom trochu překvapila."

Pousmál se, aby Lence dokázal, že ji neviní, a zároveň aby pochopila, že by raději zůstal sám. Ačkoliv po třech setkáních Brumbálovy armády Lenku Láskorádovou trochu poznal a postupně zjišťoval, že její přítomnost mu nevadí a že ho neruší. Každopádně si nebyl jistý, jestli jeho poloúsměv viděla. Naklonila se k plátnu a zkoumala každý sebemenší detail, jako by doufala, že v Deanově práci nalezne odpovědi na základní otázky bytí. Lenka Láskorádová uvažovala nad mnoha zvláštními věcmi, tím si byl jistý.

„Opravdu, moc krásné," zopakovala, „Ty vlčí máky jsou kouzelné a je obdivuhodné, že jsi je nakreslil bez předlohy."

„Hm, díky..."

Dean nevěděl přesně proč, ale v poslední době necítil zadostiučinění, když lidé chválili jeho umění. Dával do svých prací tolik ze sebe sama, že mu připadalo, jako by chválili jeho osobu a ne dílo, a on si nebyl jistý, jestli si to zaslouží. Ve svém životě opravdu nedosáhl ničeho mimořádného. Nepsal si zrovna nejlepší poznámky, nehrál famfrpál, nebyl právě populární... Byl sice černý a mudlorozený, ale přesto věděl, že je toho v záporném slova smyslu dost. Dokonce ani neznal svého otce a teď se ještě ke všemu rozhádal se svým nejlepším přítelem Seamusem na téma Deanovo členství v Brumbálově armádě.

Dean musel uznat fakta; odpuzoval lidi. Nejprve otec, který opustil jeho matku, ve chvíli kdy zjistil, že je těhotná; potom Parvati, které se nechtěně dotkl, a která ho opustila po celých dvou měsících vztahu; a nyní i Seamus. To byl možná důvod, proč se tolik upínal ke kresbám a malbám. Mohl do nich vtisknout cokoli a ony neutekly.

„Ale stejně myslím, že je ten obraz trochu smutný. Nebe se zdá bouřlivé. Ne tak bouřlivé jako před deštěm, kdy se všechno uvolní, ale bouřlivé a těžké, těžké, těžké,* až všechno rozdrtí. A ty vlčí máky jsou také o dost tmavší, než by měly být..."

Dean zamrkal. Věděl, že jeho obraz je tmavý, protože on sám se cítil strašlivě smutný, ale nečekal, že si toho někdo, kdokoli, skutečně všimne. A rozhodně ne Lenka Láskorádová, která měla věčně hlavu v oblacích, a která nevěnovala žádnou opravdovou pozornost věcem tak ohavně přízemním, jako byli lidé a jejich pocity. Každý věděl, že Lenka všeobecně upřednostňuje imaginární stvoření, o nichž se psalo v časopisu jejího otce, před skutečnými obyvateli tohoto světa.

„Jsem lepší pozorovatel, než sis myslel, že, Deane?"

Jeho srdce vynechalo úder. Na nekonečně krátký okamžik mu probleskla hlavou myšlenka, že Lenka je schopná používat nitrozpyt. Nato začal přemýšlet o věcech, které by měly zůstat tajemstvími, a kterými – pokud je mu nahlíženo do mysli – by se tedy zabývat neměl, protože byly mimořádně hloupé, což musel uznat, a způsobovaly, že začínal panikařit.

„Ne, to ne, nejsem zběhlá v nitrozpytu. To jenom... Tvoje tvář je průhledná, zrcadlí všechno, nad čím uvažuješ, Deane Thomasi."

Usmála se na něj a Dean pocítil nepříjemné nepohodlí, jak postrádal smysl všeho, co se dělo. Ale byla to Lenka Láskorádová, Střelenka, že ano, bylo zvláštní zůstat s ní o samotě a mluvit s ní, jako by byla upřímně znepokojená Deanovými problémy... Nebylo pro něj jednoduché zvyknout si na Lenku, která je příjemná k lidem.

„Odejdu, Deane. Myslím, že tě otravuji."

„Já... ne..."

Lenka se znovu usmála.

„Nemusíš lhát, dobře vidím, že tě obtěžuji. I když nechci. Máš právo být sám, ne? Navíc budeš moci dokončit svoji práci; je to vážně nádherné."

Ustoupila a vydala se na zpáteční cestu, ale pak se znovu otočila.

„Co kdyby ses šel se svým přítelem někam projít... Jsem si jistá, že se to urovná."

Pak pokrčila rameny a dodala:

„Měl bys mu ukázat svůj obraz, aby poznal, jak jsi bez něj strašlivě smutný."

A dříve než se Dean vzmohl na odpověď, rozběhla se Lenka k hradu, s hábitem vlajícím za zády. Pozvedl znovu štětec a barvy, a když obraz dokončil, byl už smířený s prvotním překvapením, že ona přišla a jasněji než kdokoli jiný si i skutečně všimla.

oOo

Dean cítil, jak se jeho srdce pozastavilo při pohledu na Harryho, který zajal Ginnyiny rty v ohnivém polibku. Nedostal čas pochopit, co se děje. Prošli východem ze společenské místnosti ruku v ruce a Seamus Deanovi pevně stiskl rameno. Teď už věděl, že i když byl s Ginny on, Ginny nebyla s ním. Ten pohled ho donutil promnout si obličej a pak přišlo uvědomění, že to, co dosud považoval za důvěrně známé, se totálně změnilo. Beze slova přešel společenskou místnost, vydal se přímo tam, kam odešli Harry a Ginny – a zamířil opačným směrem.

Našel se v jednom z křídel hradu, kam ještě dosud nezavítal, a jedním švihnutím hůlky přivolal malířské potřeby. A pak popustil uzdu představivosti a pod jeho rukama pokrylo zeď souhvězdí tmavých skvrn; krvavě rudých, půlnočně modrých, nekonečně zelených, černých... Protože to Deana, celé jeho bytí, ničilo. Tento rok zasazoval tvrdé rány a idylka s Ginny mu umožňovala připadat si mladý a přemýšlet o životě s bezstarostnou lehkostí. Voldemort se oficiálně vrátil, válka byla na spadnutí a Dean cítil, že se stane jednou z prvních obětí. Protože byl mudlorozený, a protože měl menší cenu než ostatní. Ale zatraceně, na smrt byl přece příliš mladý!

„Deane?"

Dean se otočil a ocitl se tváří v tvář Lence Láskorádové. Mimo schůzek Brumbálovy armády ji moc často nevídal, jen několikrát, když mluvila s Ginny, a v těch chvílích jim moc pozornosti nevěnoval. Kradmo jako duch ho napadla hořká myšlenka, že Lenka tráví čas s Harrym.

„Co děláš?" zeptala se.

„Vandalismus," odpověděl a pokrčil rameny.

„To zní legračně. Ale pochybuji, že Filch bude v tomto sdílet můj názor."

„To je pravda. Filch by to vzal asi špatně."

Lenka se zachichotala a Deana to uvrhlo do stavu ohromení, protože si dosud neuměl představit, že je něčeho takového schopna. Myslel si o Lence mnoho věcí, ale rozhodně ne to, že se chichotá. Byla přece pořád mimo.

„Nejsem nestvůra, Deane Thomasi, umím se bavit s ostatními."

Dean se cítil ještě hůř. Lenka ho dosud přesvědčovala, že neovládá umění nitrozpytu, ale on by mohl se vší vážností přísahat, že o tom zcela pochybuje.

„Proč jsi smutný?"

„Nejsem smutný," zalhal.

„Samozřejmě, že jsi, použil jsi spoustu tmavých barev."

Dean vzhlédl ke stěně zešedlé stíny a zjistil, že plánoval namalovat přesný opak. Na zdi se temně vyjímalo dílo, které by v tuto chvíli mohlo sloužit jako věrný portrét jeho duše. Tak si řekl, že nemůže nic ztratit, když bude Lence Láskorádové věřit, i když to byla... Lenka Láskorádová.

„Ty-víš-kdo se vrátil a víš, kdo jsem já? Mudlorozený. Šance přežít nadcházející válku ve zdraví? Žádná, nulová. Deane Thomasi, šup na pánev k ostatním špinavým mudlovským šmejdům parazitujícím na naší společnosti! A potom, jako by nebyla situace už tak dost katastrofická, proč by věci nemohly být ještě horší – mám na mysli posledních pár měsíců – a bác! Ginny si začne s Harrym! A upřímně... Nemyslím, že ji ještě potřebuju."

Lenka Láskorádová ho pár vteřin pozorovala, než promluvila:

„Jsem za Ginny šťastná. Opravdu moc Harryho miluje, víš."

Samozřejmě, že Dean to věděl. Dnes na to přišel. Ale to nečinilo věci o nic méně bolestivými.

„Ale mrzí mě to. Kvůli tobě. Jsi z toho smutný a taky rozzlobený. Ale řekni sám; jestli ji opravdu miluješ, musíš být šťastný, že je šťastná ona, ne?"

Dean zabručel.

„Jasně, že jsem za ni rád. Já... nejsem do ní doopravdy zamilovaný, to jenom ty poslední měsíce, díky ní jsem zapomněl, že zemřu dřív, než mi bude dvacet. A teď ta zakoukanost definitivně zmizela... Jo, bolí to. Zase se to vrací a bolí to ještě víc."

„Opravdu je mi to líto, Deane. Ale já si nemyslím, že zemřeš. Řekla bych, že nad tebou bdí šťastná hvězda."

Dean dostal chuť jí navrhnout, ať se přidá k Trelawneyové, ale zadržel se. Koneckonců, Lenka se jenom pokusila být milá.

„I když jsi mudlorozený, máš větší cenu než všichni čistokrevní dohromady, včetně mě. Protože ty jsi umělec. A se svými barvami můžeš udělat svět o něco hezčím místem."

Zadržel dech a zíral na Lenku, aniž by ji skutečně viděl. _Ty jsi umělec_. Za všechny ty uplynulé roky malování a kreslení o sobě nikdy takhle nepřemýšlel. Viděl sám sebe jen jako dospělého s tužkami a křídami. Ale někdo se na něj díval jinak a Dean neuměl říct proč, ale dotklo se ho to víc, než by předpokládal.

„Já..."

Lenka mu položila ruku na předloktí a řekla:

„Tiše, nestojí to za to, abys mi děkoval. Ale jestli mě chceš potěšit... Buď o trochu šťastnější, dobře?"

Bez dalšího slova se vzdálila tak rychle, jako se objevila. A odnesla s sebou něco z tíže, která Deanovi ležela na ramenou. Když se pak chopil štětce, aby přidal na zeď další barevnou skvrnu, ty nové se zdály o něco zářivější než ty předtím.

oOo

Už týden byl hostem v Lasturové vile. Dean byl Ronovu bratrovi a jeho ženě ohromně vděčný za to, co pro ně udělali, ale nemohl se ubránit mizerné náladě. Teď už to uměl skrýt lépe, ale ten smutek a vztek tam pořád byl a svíral mu hrdlo.

V tomto roce ztratil hodně věcí. Jeho dětská nevinnost byla definitivně odplavena, jistoty prostého života se vypařily jako pára nad hrncem, přátelé se během svého úprku setkali na rozcestí, aby hned nato byli zabiti před jeho očima. Někdy si Dean říkal, že by byl nejraději na Tedově místě.

Za celý svůj život zažil už tolik lží. Sedmnáct let nenáviděl toho člověka, který opustil jeho těhotnou matku, jež se vzdala učení, a neudělal vůbec nic, aby ji nebo svoje dítě zabezpečil. Sedmnáct let nenávisti k otci, kterého prostě nezajímal, a který by pro něj nikdy nic neobětoval. Ale stejně bylo dost zlé dozvědět se z úst cizího muže, že je mrtvý.

„Nemůžete najít to zatracený slizký prase Mortimera, co?" Zeptal se a jeho kumpáni se zachechtali. Pak si jeden z nich všiml Deanova mateřského znaménka a řekl: „Do prdele, chlapi, myslím, že tenhle usmrkanec je jeho! Toho, co nám odmítl zaplatit výměnou za svůj život! Má stejný mateřský znamínko a rok narození taky souhlasí." Deanovi netrvalo dlouho, než pochopil. A vztek vůči těm mužům se skoro vyrovnal hanbě, kterou cítil vůči sobě samému.

Nakonec ano, Deanovi život zůstal, ale taky mu zůstala zuřivost a to temnější než kdy jindy. Stačilo se podívat na malby, které vytvořil od příjezdu k Billovi a Fleur Weasleyovým. Temné a surové, hlavně odstíny rudé a černé. Také měl dost času neustále něco tvořit z nedostatku jiných povinností. Dost času a vzpomínky k dumání.

„Není to tvá chyba, víš, Deane?"

Dean se nepotřebovat ani otáčet, aby ten hlas poznal na míle daleko. Jen měl pocit déjà-vu.

„Slyšela jsem tě mluvit s Billem o tom, co se stalo Tedu Tonksovi, ale to nebyla tvoje chyba. Ty jsi ho nezabil. Jenom sis zachránil holý život, to je normální. A navíc si myslím, že Ted je na tom teď mnohem lépe. Jednou ho potkáš a on ti to potvrdí."

Dean měl chuť popadnout Lenku za ramena a pořádně s ní zatřást, aby ji přinutil si uvědomit, že ne, on nikdy nepotká žádného Teda, protože Ted byl zatraceně mrtvý a jeho místo bylo teď jinde. Ale ani k tomu v sobě nenašel dost síly.

„A jsem si jistá, že Seamus se má dobře. Snaž se tomu od srdce věřit a bude tomu tak."

Takže potvrzeno. Lenka ovládá nitrozpyt. Neviděl jiné vysvětlení pro to, že věděla, jak se bojí o svého nejlepšího přítele, svého bratra, od doby, kdy ztratil svůj galeon z Brumbálovy armády v bitvě, která Tedovi vzala život. Bez galeonu se pro něj stalo nemožným dělit se s Seamusem o novinky a bál se, co nejhoršího se mu mohlo stát.

„Proč mi nedopřeješ trochu klidu, Lenko Láskorádová? Pokaždé se objevíš a děláš, že jsi hodná holka s velkým srdcem."

„A až doteď to fungovalo, ne? Bylo ti líp a svět byl o něco krásnější."

Povzdychla si.

„Vypadá to, že se nenávidíš, Deane Thomasi. Žádná z těch věcí se nestala tvou vinou. Když přijmeš, že některé věci jsou mimo náš dosah a že všechny nejsou racionální, v rozporu s tím, co si myslí Hermiona, pak bude všechno v pořádku. Možná to bude pro tebe těžké, konec konců jsi Nebelvír, to nemůže nikdo popírat, ale někdy se stávají věci, které nemůžeme změnit. Ty máš pocit, že jsi ten, kdo může, ale to se v tobě jen probouzí sentiment. Ty jsi Teda nezabil. Nemáš na rukou jeho krev. Ty nejsi ten špatný, Deane."

Měla pravdu. To byla první myšlenka, která Deanovi probleskla hlavou, a Dean ji nevypudil, i když v jisté chvíli si přál to udělat. Měla pravdu, nenápadně mu podsouvala správnou myšlenku, že nic z toho, co se stalo, nebyla jeho vina, takže by se za to vinit neměl.

A tak poprvé po dlouhé době postavil plátno na stojan, a když Lenka opustila pokoj, namaloval mladou blondýnku s nohama ve vodě a s větrem ve vlasech.

oOo

Dean smutně vyšel z hradu. Se smrtí Voldemorta ta tíže zmizela, ale nahradila ji zase jiná. Žal a zármutek ze ztráty přátel. V ten podvečer, během bitvy o Bradavice, zemřela spousta lidí a Dean se nemohl ubránit pocitu, že si nezasloužil přežít.

Posadil se na břehu jezera, a neuplynulo ani deset minut, než ucítil něčí přítomnost. Nebylo třeba se ptát, čí.

„Myslela jsem, že kreslíš."

„Nepotřebuju. Dnes večer maloval děs sám."

„Och, ale já neměla na mysli výjev smutku z bitvy, ale radosti ze svobody. Ty jsi umělec, Deane. Ty nám umožňuješ snít díky své magii, která vždy může všechno přemoci, co napáchalo mávnutí hůlkou."

Dean ji chvíli pozoroval.

„A ty? Co jsi ty?"

Lenka se usmála.

„Nevím. To bys mi měl říct ty."

„Myslím, že jsi hvězda. Hvězda, která se mi čas od času vkrádá do života a dělá ho šťastnější. Jsi moje šťastná hvězda."

Lenka se usmála ještě jednou.

„Myslím, že hvězdou budu ráda..."

Dean si nemohl pomoci a opětoval jí úsměv. Vytáhl hůlku a vzápětí se před nimi objevil stojan. Dalším kouzlem přivolal paletu barev a dva štětce. Zatímco si sám jeden vzal, druhý nabídl Lence.

„Chceš malovat se mnou?"

* _lourd, lourd, lourd _(= těžký, hrubý, tíživý)


End file.
